I'm afraid, in love with you
by chibi si saku
Summary: Aku takut, jatuh cinta padamu / "Sasuke-kun." / "Oyasuminasai, Sakura." / Promo Fict for Event Banjir TomatCeri III /


**Pairing : Sasuke U. x Haruno S.**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Friendship, romance, humor, hurt/comfort (maaf jika banyak typo, hehe)**

**Disclaimer : Naruto **©** Masashi Kishimoto**

**WARNING : 00C/0C?, alur gaje cerita buatanku, lebay (mungkin), author masih pemula (maklumi), untuk yang sengaja maupun yang tidak sengaja membaca fanfic abal-abal ini tolong komen ya *0* (plak).**

Don't like? Don't read!

Enjoy

:: :: ::

I'm afraid, in love with you.

:: :: ::

10.00 AM –Konoha Hospital

Seorang wanita berperawakan cantik ini berjalan menuyusuri koridor rumah sakit dengan raut wajah serius, jubah putih selutut dan koper hitam ditangannya menandakan, bahwa ia seorang dokter. Tertera dengan jelas disana, _flatname_ yang bertuliskan, Haruno Sakura.

_Emerald_-nya menatap secarik berkas yang menempel pada papan jalan yang ia genggam. "Gangguan saraf?" Gumamnya.

:: :: ::

**Sakura Pov**

Aku menghela napas sejenak saat tiba disebuah pintu serba putih ini, kamar 240. Terdapat pasien yang wajib aku sembuhkan selama kehadirannya disini. Kembali, kulihat berkas laporan dari asistenku kemarin, yang menyatakan jika pasienku kali ini adalah penderita saraf karena pengaruh Narkoba. Tapi jika lebih diprediksi, sang pasien menggunakan jenis Psikotropika, jenis Narkoba yang juga memiliki tiga golongan berbahaya.

_Emerald_-ku menatap paling bawah berkas ini, hasil akhir uji labku mengatakan golongan sang penderita adalah golongan pertama. Yang memiliki daya adiktif sangat kuat pada susunan saraf, sehingga menyebabkan perubahan khas pada aktifitas normal dan prilaku. Bisa disimpulkan, pasienku ini mengalami perubahan prilaku secara signifikan dari prilaku aslinya.

"Namanya, Uchiha Sasuke." Ujarku saat melihat riwayat hidup sang pasien.

Hmm, aku tahu marga itu. Bagaimana tidak, para Uchiha itu kan sangat disegani oleh setiap _Corporation_ diseluruh negeri. Dan tak jarang –maksudku keseringan, berita tentang politik pastilah menyangkut-pautkan mereka. Sehingga telinga ini lelah untuk sekedar mendengar apapun tentang marga Uchiha –si ambisi usaha itu.

Aku mengernyit saat menyadari umurnya tak beda jauh dariku, hanya selisih satu tahun. Dan kuyakini, dengan umur Sasuke yang 23 tahun itu, bisa dengan jelas aku simpulkan sifat dan prilakunya akan berubah menjadi sangat kekanak-kanakan. Sebaliknya, jika pasienku adalah anak-anak maka sifatnya akan berubah menjadi sangat dewasa, tapi bagaimana mungkin anak kecil mengonsumsi Narkoba kan? ck, dasar.

"AKU TIDAK MAUU!"

Teriakan dari dalam segera menyadarkanku, tanganku-pun memutar kenop pintu lalu masuk tanpa permisi. "Ada apa?" Tanyaku khawatir.

GREP. _Emerald_-ku membulat sempurna saat merasakan seseorang memeluk perutku dari bawah. Akupun segera menunduk dan melihat sosok itu, sosok berambut seperti, err-pantat ayam, sedang menggeleng-gelengkan wajahnya, tangannya begitu erat memelukku sehingga akupun sesak dibuatnya.

"_Sumimassen_, Sakura-_sama_, dia sama sekali tidak mau meminum obat." Ujar seorang suster menghampiriku.

Aku tersenyum ramah, "Tak apa, Matsuri-_san_, sebaiknya kau siapkan saja laporanmu hari ini." Ujarku seraya memandang sosok –yang masih betah dalam posisinya. "Dia, biar aku yang urus."

"_Hai,_ Sakura-_sama_, saya permisi." ujar Matsuri seraya meninggalkanku dengan Pemuda ini.

Blam. Setelah pintu itu menutup, aku segera memokuskan diri pada sosok dibawahku –Sasuke. "Sasuke-_kun_." Panggilku.

"Ya?" Responnya mendongkakkan wajah.

BLUSH. Sial, kenapa rasanya wajahku memanas? apa karena rupa Pemuda ini?. tak kusangka dia begitu, tampan. Mata yang bagaikan batu Obsidian itu menatapku polos bak anak kecil yang menunggu perintah ibunya. Akupun segera menggelengkan kepalaku dan kembali menatapnya, ragu.

"Umm, Sa-Sasuke-_kun_ minum obat dulu ya?" Tawarku seraya tersenyum ramah.

Dia menggelengkan wajahnya, lalu berdiri menghadapku. "Tidak mau, aku benci obat." Jawabnya sinis.

_Kami-sama_, tingginya bahkan melebihiku. Aku yakin, dulu sebelum dia mengalami gangguan saraf-nya, dia pasti sangat tampan dan mempesona. Kembali, kugelengkan kepalaku saat berpikir yang aneh-aneh.

Aku kembali berpikir untuk mendapatkan perhatiannya agar mau meminum obat, dan bukankah hal yang disukai anak-anak adalah... "Baiklah, kalau Sasuke-_kun_ mau minum obat, nanti dokter kasih permen, mau ya?" Ujarku, serasa menawarkan pada anak kecil.

Sasuke kembali menggelengkan kepalanya. Oh ayolah, apasih maunya Pemuda ini. sejenak aku perhatikan saat Sasuke mengambil sesuatu dari laci sebelah tempat tidur pasien. Lalu ia menghampiriku seraya berkata, "Ayo buat ini,". Kuperhatikan benda yang ia genggam, itu kertas lipat dalam jumlah yang banyak.

"Maksudmu, membuat _Origami_?" Tanyaku.

Dia mengangguk antusias. Sebenarnya bukan masalah bagiku untuk membuat berbagai bentuk dari kertas lipat itu, melainkan sudah lama pula aku tidak mencobanya. Tapi, baiklah jika memang itu yang ia inginkan.

"_Yosh_, tapi jika sudah membuatnya, kau harus minum obat ya?" Pintaku.

"Iyaa." Jawabnya seraya menarik tanganku.

Deg. Aku merasakan hangat menjalar ditelapak tanganku yang ia genggam, meski kenyataannya jika kini ia sedang bukan dirinya yang asli, tapi aku masih bisa merasa…dia…

**Sakura Pov End**

:: :: ::

:: :: ::

Hari demi hari Sakura lalui bersama pasien tetapnya –mungkin. Uchiha Sasuke, pemuda yang awalnya didiagnosa akan mengalami gagal sistem saraf yang hampir 60% akibat mengonsumsi narkoba. Namun sebagai seorang dokter, Sakura akan berusaha menyelamatkan Sasuke, jiwa dan raga.

Keinginan itulah yang memaksa Sakura berhadapan dengan sikap kekanakkan Sasuke, pernah suatu hari Sakura dikejutkan dengan pertanyaan polos Sasuke, Pemuda itu bertanya 'Apa itu seks?'. Saat Sakura bertanya darimana pemuda itu tahu tentang kata 'berbahaya' tersebut, Sasuke menjawab 'Dari paman Naruto.' yang tak lain adalah sahabat Sasuke.

Sakura merutuki Pemuda _Blonde_ itu karena mengatakan hal yang berbau dewasa pada Sasuke yang –jelas-jelas sedang menjalani proses penyembuhan _Childish_-nya.

::

13.40 –Sakura _Room_

Sakura kembali membalikkan beberapa kertas yang kini tengah sepenuhnya mengambil konsentrasi penuh, ia sedang membaca laporan perkembangan Sasuke setelah menjalani pengobatan selama dua minggu silam, setelah itu Sakura berencana untuk memberikan beberapa tes pada Sasuke. Karena, dia sudah memprediksi, dua minggu lagi Sasuke akan pulih.

_Emerald_-nya kembali menatap dua sosok yang satu jam lalu berkunjung keruangannya.

"Kami mohon, Sakura-_san_." Ujar seorang wanita paruh baya menatap Sakura dengan penuh harap.

Sakura, gadis itu tersenyum kaku saat mendapatkan permintaan dari Ibu Sasuke, "Tenang saja, Mikoto-_sama_, saya akan berusaha sekuat tenaga."

"Kami serahkan padamu, Sakura-_san_." Ujar suara dingin dari laki-laki paruh baya.

"Baik, Fugaku-_sama_." Jawab Sakura, "Tapi, apakah boleh saya mengetahui kronologi penyebab Sasuke menjadi seperti itu? –lebih tepatnya sampai ia mengonsumsi narkoba." pinta Sakura.

Keduanya –Mikoto dan Fugaku saling berpandangan, sampai akhirnya laki-laki paruh baya itu mengangguk dan Mikoto menatap Sakura lirih.

"Itu semua mungkin karena keadaan sekitar Sasuke, termasuk kami." ujar Mikoto mulai menjelaskan.

'Bingo! Sudah kuduga faktor keluarga.' batin Sakura bangga.

Wajah wanita paruh baya itu menunduk, "Kesibukkan kami mengurus perusahaan membuat kami lupa dengan kehadiran Sasuke, dia sering meminta kami mendengarkan keluhannya namun tak kunjung kami dengarkan," Jelasnya. "Sehingga prilakunya tak bisa terkontrol dan mulai sembrono, dengan selalu mengundang wanita kerumah, pergi tengah malam dan pulang dalam keadaan mabuk." Sambungnya seraya menangis.

Sakura menatap Mikoto lirih, ia rasa mereka sudah sangat bersalah pada Sasuke. membiarkan pemuda yang sedang dilanda kelabilan mengatasi masalahnya sendiri.

Melihat sang istri menangis, Fugaku-pun mengambil alih, "Pergaulannya semakin tak bisa dikendalikan, sampai suatu hari kami menemukan dia tergeletak dengan berbagai jenis suntikan dan botol-botol minuman keras dikamarnya." ujar Fugaku yang terlihat menahan tangis.

Sesibuk apapun orangtua, jika akhirnya berdampak buruk pada sang anak pastilah mereka sangat menyesal. Begitulah pikir Sakura.

"Tapi beruntung, Sasuke masih bisa menahan agar reaksi Psikotropika itu tidak sampai menghancurkan tubuhnya." ujar Sakura tersenyum.

Mikoto dan Fugaku menatap Sakura bingung, "Maksud anda?"

Sakura terlihat sedang berpikir, "Saya juga masih belum mengetahuinya secara detail, tapi yang pasti, saat sebelum Sasuke menggunakan obat-obatan tersebut, ia sudah menggunakan cairan anti_body_ agar efeknya tidak terlalu besar." Jelas Sakura.

Mikoto menatap Sakura senang, "Jadi maksud anda, apakah Sasuke…"

"Dia akan sembuh kembali." sambung Sakura.

Fugaku ikut tersenyum senang, "Kami berjanji, setelah kesembuhan Sasuke, kami akan lebih mengutamakannya." ujar Fugaku menatap sang Istri yang mengangguk.

"Syukurlah." ujar Sakura tersenyum tulus.

Tanpa mereka sadari, dibalik pintu ada sosok yang tengah mendengarkan pembicaraan. Tangan kanannya menyentuh dada dan mencengkramnya kuat, terlihat buliran airmata mengalir dipipi putih pucat itu, dan samar, ia mengukir sebuah senyuman.

:: :: ::

:: :: ::

23.30 PM –Konoha Hospital

"Haah," Sakura menghela napas, saat menyadari proses selama ini yang ia tempuh sudah hampir tiga minggu. Waktu penyembuhan Sasuke memang lebih lambat dari yang diperkirakan.

Jemari lentiknya masih setia mengusap rambut lembut Sasuke agar Pemuda itu tidur. Tapi tak sedikitpun Sakura menyesal dan bosan, karena setiap saat ia disuguhkan pemandangan indah didepannya. Wajah tampan nan polos, dan juga sikapnya yang manis bak anak kecil. Sakura rasa, akan berat sekali jika harus berpisah dengan Sasuke saat pemuda itu sembuh. Tapi, bukankah itu tujuan awal Sakura? menyembuhkan semua pasiennya.

Sakura menenggelamkan wajahnya dikedua tangan yang mengatup, baru kali ini ia merasakan hal aneh, tepat dihatinya –tidak, melainkan batinnya.

. Sakura mendongkakkan wajah saat merasa sesuatu mengelus kepalanya, matanya terbelalak saat melihat Sasuke tersenyum kearah-nya.

"Dokter tidur disini saja, hari sudah larut malam." tawar Sasuke seraya menepuk-nepukkan tempat tidurnya.

Sakura mengernyit, bagaimana Sasuke tahu ini tengah malam? Tak seharusnya sikap _Childish_ Sasuke mengetahui hal yang tak lazim untuk anak-anak. Sepertinya ada yang janggal disini.

"Ayo, dokter." Ujar Sasuke lagi, kini ia menarik tangan Sakura agar mau menaiki tempat tidurnya.

Sakura sendiripun tak menolak, jujur ia memang sudah sangat lelah. Bukan hanya mengurus Sasuke, melainkan sudah menjalani berbagai operasi yang membutuhkan dirinya. Sasuke menggeser tubuhnya dan membagi selimut untuk Sakura, tempatnya memang tak begitu luas tapi cukup untuk dua orang.

"Aku tidur duluan ya, dokter." ujar Sasuke menutup matanya. Posisinya ia ubah menyamping –menghadap Sakura.

Sedangkan Sakura masih menatap langit-langit atap dengan perasaan yang campur aduk, antara gelisah, lelah, dan senang?. Ia gelisah karena saat ini ia sedang tidur dengan seorang Pemuda yang _Notebane_ adalah pasiennya, ditambah lagi umur mereka yang hampir menyamai. Lalu lelah, tentu karena segala aktifitasnya seharian ini membuatnya ingin beristirahat barang sejenak. Dan apa itu, senang? Ia tak bisa mendefinisikannya.

Sakura menatap kesamping –kearah Sasuke yang terlelap. Lalu iapun mengubah posisinya menghadap Sasuke, kini mereka saling menghadap dan bedanya Sasuke telah tidur.

Tanpa Sakura sadari, jemarinya telah dengan lancang menelusuri lekuk wajah tampan milik Sasuke. Meski begitu Sakura akan jujur, jika dia memang mulai tertarik dengan pemuda dihadapannya ini. _Emerald_-nya menatap wajah Sasuke sendu, ia takut, ia takut jatuh cinta.

Dan ya, telunjuknya berhenti tepat didepan bibir sang pemuda. "Kau tampan, Sasuke." bisik Sakura. "Cepatlah sembuh demi kedua orangtuamu dan, demi aku." Semakin dekat, Sakura mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sasuke. dan…

Cup. Ia menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir dingin Sasuke, ia tahu ini salah, tapi ada kalanya hasrat tidak bisa ditahan. Tulus, meski ini adalah _FirstKiss_ Sakura, tapi ia tulus memberikannya pada pemuda ini, yang bahkan tak akan tahu dengan apa yang ia lakukan.

Tak mau lebih jauh, Sakura memutuskan untuk memejamkan matanya lalu membenamkan wajahnya di-dada bidang Sasuke. "_Oyasuminasai_, Sasuke-_kun_." Ujarnya lalu terlelap tidur.

Sekali lagi, tanpa Sakura sadari. Pemuda itu tersenyum, lalu menggerakkan tangan kekarnya melingkari pinggang Sakura lalu mendekapnya erat.

"_Oyasuminasai_, Sakura."

:: :: ::

:: :: ::

_Owari_

:: :: ::

:: :: ::

**A/N : Hayoooo, ada yang tahuu maksud dari akhir story ini? ayoo jawab ya? Maka dari itu R&R yaaaa? hehehe.**

**Moga terhibur minna-chan ^^.**

**(Singkat, Padat, dan Jelas)**

**Dewa Mata Nochi Hodo ^^**


End file.
